Even If Your Oblivious
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: I really like Mavis, so if that's the case I'll just have to steal his heart! My sweet, darling Mavis you will be mine, hehe. I'll just make you notice me, no matter what it takes! An AU one-shot genderbend, please enjoy


* * *

A/N: **Hello guys, I'm back with another ZerVis fanfic. Shout out to ObeliskX for the request, he gave me the idea for this, so thank you so much for this inspirational idea for their ship.**

 **This is a gender-bend between Mavis and Zeref only and it's an AU one-shot**

* * *

Mavis was sitting in a tree swinging his legs up and down humming happily as the wind blow through his bleach blonde locks. He was waiting for Zeref who was cleaning up the classroom this week and decided to wait up in the tree to look at the view.

Mavis got bored of waiting and relaxed into a tree branch and decided to take a nap to past the time and fell asleep.

"Mavis! Mavis!" Mavis heard a voice call out as he opened his eyes to see Zeref on the ground waiting for him. "Come on Mavis, let's go," she said gesturing her friend to come down. He hopped down the tree beside the black haired teen and started walking beside her.

"Sorry it took me so long. The classroom was really messy and my partner is out sick this week," Zeref explained.

The blonde looked at the black haired teen and laughed causing Zeref to look at him odd. "Mavis? Are you okay?"

Mavis nodded and replied saying, "If that's the problem then I'll clean the classroom with you. It would be fun and besides, I'd get to spend time with you."

Zeref blushed bright red and nodded losing her pace of speed. "Yeah, okay thank you, I'd like that." She started falling behind when Mavis grabbed her hand to pull them along back home. They made their way back and split where there houses met and went inside when the black haired teen reached her room and collapsed on her floor.

"Mavis...wants to spend time...with me," she mumbled clutching her heart. "Okay! It's decided, I'll really steal Mavis's heart, and make him definitely notice me!" Zeref squealed blushing.

"You okay Zeref?" Natsu, her younger brother yelled.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine Natsu," she yelled back in reply. "Then, Mavis your heart will be mine!"

The next day came and Mavis was quietly walking to school when felt someone grab onto his arm. He turned to his arm to see Zeref happily holding it with a big smile on her face. _'I wore makeup! Mavis definitely has to notice me now!'_ Zeref smiled while internally laughing like a maniac.

"Hey Zeref..."

"Yes, Mavis~ Is something I don't know- different about me," she purred turning to him batting her eyes.

"Are you coming down with a fever? You're face is all red," the blonde said touching the black haired teen's forehead.

Zeref squealed and shook her head furiously, seething after that. "Fever! Ugh, this is makeup you dummy!" She yelled stomping off leaving Mavis in a daze.

"Huh?"

It was lunch and the seniors were sitting down eating lunch. Zeref was in line getting her lunch as she saw Mavis sitting by himself eating lunch. ' _Okay! This is my chance! Mavis, you're heart will be mine!'_ She inwardly thought grabbing her lunch and walking to the table to sit beside her best friend when Zera came in and sat where Zeref wanted to.

 _'Aw, you've got to be kidding me!'_ The black haired teen screamed from inside the confines in her mind. _'I guess I'll just sit on the other side.'_ She softly sat down beside him listening to their conversation.

It went on for a little while till Zera said she had to go and would be back. "Hey Mavis," Zeref called out.

"Yeah, what is it Zer-ef..." He replied turning to her in shock. "W-what happened!?" Zeref was sitting there with noodles all over her and poking her lip out and making a pouty face.

"Aw~ it seems I spilled my noodles all over me, hehe silly me," she cried moving closer to Mavis. "Maybe you could help clean me up," she seductively whispered, a purr elicting from her mouth.

"O-okay...Zeref," the blonde replied picking up a napkin when a voice asked, "What is this!?" Zera asked stomping her foot with arms crossed over her chest.

"Z-Zera," the black haired teen cursed as Mavis stopped his almost action to get pushed out of the way by Zera.

"Zeref, come on, I'll help clean you up myself," she said pulling Zeref away from Mavis.

 _'Dammit! Why, why, why! I was sooo close!"_ Zeref thought flinging her arms as she was taken away by Zera to the girls' bathroom.

After the "accident" at lunch, the day soon went by till it was almost time for school to end. Zeref was impatiently waiting for her friend to help her with the clean up of the classroom, when Mavis finally rushed inside breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Zeref inquired. "If your tired then you can just wait for me outside while I clean up by myself," she said.

"N-no, it's fine...I was just taking care of something, but I'm fine now. Besides, " the blonde said standing up and grabbing a broom and said, "I can't let you do all the work, now can I."

Zeref blushed the shade red and turned away replying, "N-no I guess not. W-well let's get to work!"

"Yay!" Her friend cheered.

They worked on the classroom till they only had the desks and then that was finished as well. Mavis grabbed his bag as Zeref did the same and they locked up and left the school building. The black haired teen was walking behind her friend as she kicked her bag on her knees and frowned. _'Don't be discouraged Zeref! All you have to do is ask!'_ She thought clenching her fist and gave a confident nod. "Um...uh Mavis I-I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to come over for dinner," she said as Mavis turned to her as she quickly raised her hands. "I-It's not what you think! It's-it's just that mom wanted you over...that's all."

"Mhm, I'd love to Zeref, besides I love your mom's cooking!" He replied.

Zeref exuded a breath of relief and nodded. "Thank goodness..." she mumbled walking with the blonde back to her house.

"We're here!" Zeref exclaimed coming in taking off her shoes as Mavis did the same. "I'll get help my mom with dinner. Just wait up in my room or something, okay?"

"You got it!" Mavis responded walking upstairs. The black haired teen walked to the kitchen as she and her friend parted ways for the time being.

Later they were all eating dinner together as Mavis was in a world of his own, this concerning Zeref. "Are you okay Mavis?" She inquired putting some rice into her mouth.

Mavis turned to her and nodded putting down his chopsticks and standing up and bowing, "Thank you for inviting me over. The dinner was delicious," and put on his shoes and walked out the door.

 _'H-he left? Mavis...left.'_ She stood up. She jerked her legs after him and ran outside with no shoes on. "Mavis!" She shouted as he stopped walking and turned around.

"Zeref..." the blonde whispered walking back to her direction. "Why did you follow me?" He asked as rain started falling.

"I-I...I don't know what to do anymore! I've always tried to get your attention, but no matter how hard I try you just don't notice me! Why-why can't you see my feelings!" Zeref exclaimed falling to her knees as tears poured down her face.

Mavis slowly walked over and knelt down hugging her and embracing her tightly. "I've always known," he whispered, "and I'm sorry it's taken me so long Zeref, but I didn't know what to say. I-I like you to."

"Y-yeah, I like you to. Even if you are oblivious though," she mumbled back in reply.

"Carry me back!" the black haired teen demanded.

"Hai, hai ma'am," the blonde said picking up his friend as they walked back, while Zeref layed on Mavis's back, enjoying the heat exuding from him.


End file.
